


【SK/KS】《Plugin Love》28-《尘埃落定》

by Onananao



Category: KS - Fandom, SK - Fandom, krist&singto, teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onananao/pseuds/Onananao





	【SK/KS】《Plugin Love》28-《尘埃落定》

打开房门，Krist看着房间的摆设就知道，是客房，想着singto应该是要分开睡了，毕竟长辈在家，不好造次。

有些失望是真的，但是没忘了安慰一下singto，“哥，爸爸能理解的，你不要多想，早点睡吧，明天和爸爸吃完早饭我们就去港口。”

Singto没有理他，越过他，径直走向衣柜拿出了两件浴袍扔在床上。

Krist有些疑问，“sing…？”，这是做什么？

Singto脱下外衣挂起来，看krist还没动手换下衣服，走上前去解开他外衣的扣子“…快换衣服去洗澡…”

刚给自己泼了一身冷水的krist，感觉自己傻透了，singto一盆热水浇过来，让他全身从头到脚的细胞不自觉的兴奋起来，伸手就开始环住singto的腰在他脖子上亲起来…

“…嗯…痒…kit…等等…喂！”

不大的房间里，客房的床小小的，三两步就推着singto压在了床上，krist分开singto的手，拉着衣服下缘一口气把衣服从上面脱下来，“哥，先来一次好不好…一会再洗澡…我不想等了…”

krist觉得全身的细胞都在跳动着，实在想现在就压着singto做一次，等不及洗澡了。

Singto翻身逆转了姿势，有些手忙脚乱的解开krist的扣子，该死的，明天还要穿着见长辈，不然早撕了干净！！ “kit...一会你不要叫出声…这已经是离爸爸最远的房间了…我还是怕被听到…”

“等等！不是我在上面吗？”krist抓住singto解自己衣服的手，这个和说好的不一样！！

“嗯？你说什么？你再说一次？”singto看着他，房间里有些昏暗，只有一盏小灯，但是，还是看得见singto眼里闪着光，认真的看着krist，不允许反驳。

Krist觉得自己反抗不了了…  
至少今天是…

客房里昏黄的灯光，小小的客房床上，两人相对的看着，krist看着自己对着singto分开的双腿，想起第一次被singto逆袭的时候，他也是很温柔，但毕竟都三年了，之前也是反攻成功了，让singto顺从他几次。 看出krist有些无助又兴奋，singto温柔的在他的腰下面垫了一个枕头，慢慢的爱抚着krist的身体，让他放松，singto担心他的腰，他爱骑马，一年前在信里提过训练的时候扭伤了腰，虽然之后已经好了。 但是就这么随便一提singto却牢牢记住了。

身上的singto一次次缓慢的进入自己体内，太久了一时不适应，不能叫出声他憋着有些难受，抓着被子想发泄一下，却还是消不了那种感觉。

“kit…痛就和我说…”singto慢慢的挤进狭窄的后穴，对待易碎物品一样的慢慢推进，这样也非常难受，但是他还是舍不得让krist多疼一点。

Krist摇摇头，singto已经很慢了，他知道那种感觉，不能放肆的压抑着，比下面的人还要难受，看着身上的人慢慢的喘息着，krist手不自觉的想伸手抚摸他的胸膛，却被他反手压住，“哥...要摸...”

 

“别动...我想让你舒服久一点...”singto感觉快要崩溃了，krist的腿不停地压着他的腰，不能叫出声让krist的身上染上了绯红，眼眶里闪闪的泪可怜极了，压抑着想尽情欺负他的冲动，蹂躏他，就像这几年梦里的一样。反而在现实，却舍不得他一点疼。

通道变得湿滑，没有之前的阻碍，singto慢慢加快速度抽送着，向更深的地方送入，krist咬着下唇，发出呜呜的呻吟，起伏的胸膛随着每一次的冲击挺起，胸口的红点肿肿的非常诱人。

低头轻吻他胸前的红点，singto的舌尖滑过乳尖，转而用牙齿轻轻啃咬，匀吸着。

酥麻感让krist的呻吟几乎就要冲破喉咙出来，伸手捂住自己的嘴，身体却不自觉地挺起，迎合着singto的嘴，想让他吸得更用力。

“舒服吗...kit...”放慢速度，被挑逗下的krist收缩得让他有极大的快感，他享受着krist的回应，不想这么快就结束。让肿胀的部位冷静一下，停在湿滑的甬道里，低头吻住krist的嘴，堵住他嘴里发出呜呜的呻吟声。

“呜呜...别停...”，双腿夹住singto的腰，催促着，抬起屁股主动迎上的动着，做到一半被喊停，心里被挠的痒痒的。

singto闭上眼睛，思考着什么时候krist变得这么缠人了... 夜晚还很长，让自己冷静不要被krist牵着走。

“哥你累了吗...”，krist翻身坐起来，舔着singto的胸膛，湿润的小舌在胸前打转，握住singto稍微冷静下来的分身，慢慢又硬了起来。

“kit...”，以为krist想反攻，singto也只好顺从着让他“服务”着，感受着湿滑的小舌在自己的小腹游走。

Krist收回手，起身慢慢跨坐上去，温暖的甬道再次包裹住singto，“哈啊...好深...” 毫无保留的被直插深处，撑满的后穴里，感受singto在里面慢慢变大，直到插到最深，让Krist不自觉的颤抖，下身跟着收缩了一下。

singto有些迷茫，眼前的美景太过刺激，krist身体上的绯红，有些迷离的眼神，性感的可怕，即使以前也几乎没有这样的姿势，果然压抑了太久，这几年的思念，把他们都快逼疯了。 觉自己快要到奔溃了，不自觉的抚摸上krist的大腿，扶着krist的腰慢慢的移动着，太过刺激下意识的握住了krist的腰，掐得krist有些疼。

疼痛的刺激 让krist挣脱的更厉害了，不停地摇动着身躯，慢慢的忘了不能叫出声，从口中泄露的呻吟慢慢变得压抑不了了。

“啊...哈啊...sing！...sing！....啊！”

高潮很快让krist停止了纠结的思考，几年都没这样被抱过了，虽然以前也开着灯，不知道为什么这次格外兴奋，仿佛偷情一般的压抑着自己的声音，想解放的身体却更加紧张敏感。 从床上到浴室，就着淫靡的水声也缓慢的压抑着，只在激吻的时候发出一些呻吟，轻挠他的肩膀让singto知道自己很享受，还想要更多。

洗完澡又被扔到床上。

singto忘情的抽插着，房间的床慢慢发出越来越激烈的声音，他们沉溺在久违的欢愉中，已经忘了之前一直压抑着，要忌讳着家里有人这件事，他们现在脑子里只有彼此，只想着依附着怀里人的体温，在彼此身上留下印记和欢愉，什么也听不见，管不了了。

深夜的走廊里安静极了，只有房间传出低沉的呻吟和床板的咿呀声，慢慢的声音戛然而止，一切归于平静。

第二天，早就算好这一切的singto，其实在昨天的宴会上就告诉off来家里接他们，表面说这样比较安全，其实早就算好了晚上会发生的一切。

“kit…起来了…和爸爸一起吃早饭…”singto宠溺的坐在床边，轻轻的在他耳边叫着。  
“嗯…哥，还早…晚一点出发吧…”krist累坏了，太久不做这种运动，快散架了。  
“…不起来…就不回去了哦…”singto笑着威胁到。

“不行！…哎哟…腰好疼…”krist吃痛的坐起来又倒下去，昨天被singto用力握住的地方有些酸痛，摸摸自己还没适应这种“运动”方式的腰，不由得眉头皱在一起。

“…对不起啊，我昨天太用力了….下次你别在上面了，还是躺着吧…”，singto心疼的揉着，本不应该做这么久的，都是krist缠着一定要“在上面”把自己累着了。

“还有下次啊…”krist有些委屈，慢慢的坐起来，感觉放到地上的腿都有些飘了，为了在见面能好好的稳住老攻的地位，这几年自己练的比singto还壮一点，没想到昨天见识到了，singto的力气是藏着的，还是赢不了。

“走吧，吃早饭，一会off要来了，你弄好慢慢出来，我去叫爸爸下来。”

“…哥…你是不是早就计划好了…”krist觉得哪里不对，为什么要叫off来接，他觉得他把singto想得太单纯了，其实他哥心眼子多着呢。

“说什么呢…我先出去了…”拍拍krist，赶紧在被发现前先走。

Krist换好衣服，拉伸了一下身体，让自己不要看起来这么僵硬这么明显，深呼吸一口气，要像个正式的王子，毕竟是要把人家儿子带走的人，要表现出靠谱。

走到餐桌前，他在觉得他真的要重新审视singto了，他觉得自己这一趟拜访，被安排的明明白白。 不大的餐厅坐了几个长辈，大家都已经入座了，就等着他，krist下意识的有些紧张。

这是赶鸭子上架吗？！

“kit，过来吧”singto起身拉开身边的椅子，krist发现椅子上有一个座垫，但是singto的椅子上没有，他看了一眼singto，singto一脸“有什么不对吗？”

但是krist知道，这是个暗示，暗示他才是有特殊需要，需要“坐座垫”的人，有些生气的皱眉，但是没在长辈面前表现出来，只是眼神藏不住还是要告诉singto，今天的事！他记住了！！

一餐饭吃下来很是和谐，krist很招人喜欢，女性长辈们都被他成功收服，爸爸也很满意这个“儿子的伴（xi）侣（fu）”。


End file.
